Let the Race Begin
by Izzy1001
Summary: She appeares out of nowhere and takes his place. He wants it back, but can he do it without falling for this strange girl. Sorry bad summary, Sasusaku...warning OOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so [lease be nice with the reveiws. Please tell me what you think and if i should keep going! thank you much!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke was on his way over to Naruto's house, cause there had been an emergency meeting called. He walked in and everyone else, being Gaara, Shikimaru, Neji, and Kiba, was already there.

"Alright! Now that Sasuke is here, what is this about Naruto?" Kiba asked the question on everyone's minds

"Guess!" Naruto, being a loud mouth, yelled

"Dobe, nobody wants to guess, so just tell us" Sasuke replied

"Teme! Ruin my fun!" Naruto retorted in anger

"She's coming back" Gaara answered

Everyone's face had shock written all over it, all but Sasuke, who had no idea what the blonde was talking about. Everyone was shocked into silence.

'_No way! She said she wasn't ever coming back!'_ Neji thought

'_Hehe I knew she would miss me!'_ Kiba gloated to himself

"You're joking" Shikamaru stated

"No I'm not she will be here tomorrow. Wanna go to the airport with us?" Gaara offered

"HELL YEAH!" Kiba yelled

**The next day**

They had t split up into two cars; one was Neji's and the other Sasuke hadn't seen since his first time to an underground race. It was a black Audi R8 and that was the car, and driver (duh!), that made him want to join the underground racers. Gaara and Naruto went in the Audi while the rest took Neji's white Viper. Of course it was dangerous for them to drive their racing cars out in public and in the day, but they didn't care. They made it to the airport, Gaara and Shikimaru decided that Gaara would go in and get "her" while everyone else stay outside, so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Fifteen minutes later Gaara and a girl emerged from the building. This girl had red/pink hair, emerald eyes, curves in al the right places, and looked…identical to Gaara? This confused Sasuke.

'_How can she look so much like him?'_ Sasuke mused to himself

She was wearing a tank-top that stopped right above her bellybutton, which had a piercing in it, a zip-up hoodie over that, zipped halfway up, and tight washed, ripped jeans, and black low converse.

'_She's H O T! To bad she'll probably be like the rest of the female population, a….fangirl'_ he thought the word with disgust.

'_**But you really wouldn't mind **__**her**__** being a fangirl, now would you?" **_his inner commented

'_Go away! You and your dirty comments got me in trouble last time you were her'_ Sasuke remined his inner

'_**Hey I'm you so you were thinking the same thing…you just won't admit it'**_ his inner shot back

'_Hn whatever just go away'_ and with that he snapped out of his thoughts right as the girl turned towards him. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, she started to walk towards him.

'_I was right, another fangirl'_ he grunted

She broke out into a run and a grin spread across her face. Sasuke got the shock of his life when she ran pas him and jumped into Naruto's waiting arms. He turned around and saw him swinging her in circles.

"I missed you sooo much!" the mystery girl squeaked

"Haha I just visited you two months ago!" Naruto replied

"I know but that was still to long ago for me" she came back with a pout. Naruto finally set her down, before her feet touched the ground Kiba ran over and hugged her.

"Ki…ba! Can't…..breathe!" she managed to get out

"Hehe gomen Saki!" he apologized after setting her down

Neji calmly walked over and gave her a gentle hug and whispered "it's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back" she sighed

Everyone then almost had to be sent to the hospital, because Shikimaru RAN over to her and threw her over his shoulder RUNNING away yelling "She's mine bitches!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kiba yelled giving pursuit

"_Your_ girlfriend?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow

Finally Shikimaru set the girl down and everyone settled down.

"Oh! Where are my manners!" the girl exclaimed when she saw Sasuke standing there. "My name is Sakura" she said with a smile while holding out her hand

"Don't expect him to be social, he's an emotionless bastard" Naruto informed her

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said shaking her hand just to prove Naruto wrong

"Nice to meet you! So you a racer?" she inquired

"Yes and one of the best" he answered

"Well we will just have to see about that" she replied with a mischievous smirk on her face

"Neji" she asked turning around

"Yes?" answered said boy

"Could Sasuke drive your car?" she asked innocently

"Are you going to drive your car?" he asked back

'_Her car? Did he mean the Audi? No he couldn't have'_ Sasuke wondered silently

"Of course!" she answered cheerfully

"Then no" Neji answered her earlier question

"Awwww, why not?" she whined

"Cause the sirens would know your back and I don't want to listen to him after he loses" he explained

"Wait! I can beat you, why would I lose to her?" Sasuke asked

"Cause she could beat you any day!" Naruto interjected

"Yeah right!" Sasuke scoffed "I'd like to see that happen"

"Ok, but remember you asked for it" Naruto warned

'_Pfff this little girl beat me'_ Sasuke inwardly chuckled

'_**Haha and Naruto thinks she's good that should tell you something right away!'**_ Sasuke's inner scoffed

Sakura went over and got in the Audi, Gaara, and Naruto while Sasuke, Neji, Shikimaru, and Kiba got in the Viper.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Naruto yelled into the phone.

Both car pealed out and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V

I took off towards Neji's house; Neji called and told them where our finish line was. I was ahead of her since the start, but I knew something was off.

'_What is the matter with me?'_ I silently cursed

'_**Do you doubt our driving skills?'**_ my inner asked

'_What do you mean __our__?'_ I answered with another question

'_**Well I am you so…'**_ he shoot back

I looked up right as Sakura's car shoot past me.

"What?" I accidentally spoke out loud. The other three laughed uncontrollably at my sudden outburst. I looked back ahead of just in time to see her turn down a dead-end street. This time it was me who chuckled.

"If she is as good as you guys let off, why is she pulling stupid stunts like that?" I scoffed

"She has a weird way of racing but it never fails" Neji answered with respect clear in his voice

We pulled up Neji's driveway and couldn't see Sakura's car or any lights on in the house. Everyone had a look of shock and fear written on their faces.

"See? She isn't that good" I said stepping out of the car. We went inside and heard noise coming from the basement.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru walked into the basement to find BEAST-Mystery blaring, club lights going, and Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto dancing in the middle of the room. Sakura turned to look at the group that had just entered.

"So you decided to finally show, huh?" she asked

"How did you get into my house? I locked to doors when I left" Neji asked knowing the answer already

"I picked the locks; like last time" she giggled "did you forget already, Neji-nii-san?"

"It's been a while since you called me that" he replied joining her in dancing

Everyone, but Sasuke who stood there staring at Sakura with slight shock on his face, joined in on dancing.

"Coming?" Sakura asked

"How?" was all Sasuke could say

"How what? How did I beat you?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Well…that's for you to figure out if you wanna know" she laughed

'_**Just use some of that charm of yours and she'll spill'**_ Sasuke's inner yelled

Sasuke advanced on Sakura and whispered sexily in her ear "You should really tell me."

"No" she stated flatly, so he changed tactics

"Tell me now or I'll snap your arm in two" he whispered menacingly, while grabbing her arm

Instead of showing fear on her face she had excitement, which confused Sasuke. Before he could even blink she had turned around and thrown him on the ground, and put her foot on his chest.

"I'd like to see you try that" she challenged him

She then walked over to Neji, and started talking to him like nothing happened. Naruto walked over and helped Sasuke up off the ground.

"What did you threaten her about?" Naruto asked mad and curious

"I wanted to know how she beat me and then she wouldn't tell me. So I said I would break her arm if she didn't tell" Sasuke replied while getting his breath back from when he hit the ground.

Naruto sighed, "I didn't think it would come to this but…Sakura learned to race from her father. He would take her in the car with him when she was smaller. Her father was captured and tortured for information on Akatsuki. Since he never said anything, they killed him. They tried to come after Sakura, but Danzo never got close."

Sasuke was shocked, and he thought he had it hard. "Who was her father?" he ventured

"Sabuko No Ryuue" Naruto replied calmly "And Sasuke? Pease don't say anything or treat her differently. It'll only end badly for you."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he looked over at Sakura., "Hn"

Two hours later

"I'm tired, I'm going home. See ya later Dobe" Sasuke called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. _'THE Sabuko No Ryuue? There's no way! Right?'_ he thought to himself as he climbed in the car.

'_**Naruto looked and sounded serious, how often is he **__**not**__** serious when he acts like that?'**_ his inner countered

'_Good point. But why would he be asked about Akatsuki if he was a racer?'_ Sasuke asked his inner

'_**I guess we will have to stick around and find out, wont we?'**_ inner Sasuke smiled deviously


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! i am sooooooooooooo sorry i havent updated in...forever. but i got a new chapter and am over my writers block! enjoy!

* * *

It was Monday, Sakura's first day at KH, Konoha High. She had all of her classes with Gaara and/or Naruto, and one or more guy in their little group. Her first period was homeroom with Kakashi-sensei. She walked in right as the bell rang, and the class immediately got quiet and looked at her. Kakashi looked up from his favorite book and asked "You're the new student aren't you?"

"Yep! That's me!" Sakura replied, looking at his book with an amused look on her face.

"Ok, well why don't you introduce yourself to the class. You seem to have their attention."

"Ok! Hi my names Sakura, and no I will not go out with you" she said to the kid who stood up so fast that his chair flew backwards. "Ummm, where is my seat?" she questioned as she turned to the teacher.

"In-between Gaara and Naruto" He said ignoring all the sudden empty seats and girls on the ground. Sakura giggled and walked back to her seat in the back of the room. She sat down and giggled, _'If looks could kill, Gaara and Naruto would be dead!'_

'_**Yeah, really! This year is gonna be really fun'**_ inner Sakura commented

'_Oh! So you decided to show up'_ Sakura huffed and turned her attention back to Kakashi, who was now speaking.

"You can do whatever you want, I don't care" he mumbled as he continued to read his "book."

Sakura shook her head as she turned around to look at the other boys in the group. There were four other girls talking to the boys that Sakura didn't know. She looked at Kiba expectantly and, surprisingly, he took the hint.

"Sakura this is Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari" he said as he pointed to each one.

"Hiya, and welcome to KH" Ino said very loudly

"H-h-hello Sakura-s-san" Hinata greeted

"You're not a preppy, girly, spoiled rotten, good for nothing-"Tenten started

"Tenten! And no she's not" Neji interrupted

"Sorry, I just don't like them. Ino isn't that bad, but she can have her moments "Tenten quickly explained

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ino asked

"Well-"Tenten started

"Haha, it's perfectly fine. I can't stand them either" Sakura smiled, as Tenten gave her a silent 'thank you'. Homeroom was the only class she had with everyone, and Sakura's favorite. They talked for the rest of the class and then the bell rang, Sakura groaned as she stood.

"What's the matter Saki?" Ino asked, not even 10 minutes after meeting her and she had a nickname.

"I have gym next" Sakura replied

"I'm sorry, whatever you do, do not start a conversation with the teacher or you won't make it out alive" she said with fear in her eyes.

"Ok, thanks" Sakura said confused and walked away. When she got to gym she understood what Ino was saying. The gym teacher, Guy-sensei, was weird. He kept going on about youth and anything "youthful." She walked in with Naruto, who was assigned to show her to all her classes. They sat down on the bleachers hopping to not be noticed, and thankfully she wasn't. They were told to go change into their gym clothes, and Sakura's were in her locker. She went in and got her shorts and shirt out, _'They want me to wear this? For real?'_

'_**They do know that there are **__**teenage boys**__** out there right?'**_ inner Sakura asked in amazement

'_I'm not sure they fully get that'_ outer Sakura replied as she put on the shorts that stopped mid thy, the slightly baggy shirt that was two and a half inches shorter than the shorts and her running shoes. She tried to ignore all the stares as she walked over to Naruto and Sasuke, who also was in their class. While Sakura was talking to Naruto, Sasuke looked her up and down.

'_**Damn, she's got it going on!'**_ his inner commented

'_Would you leave?'_ Sasuke said through his teeth

'_**What? You don't like me?'**_ inner Sasuke asked offended

'_Not even a lil'_

'_**Well someone's moody today.'**_

'_And you wonder why I don't want you around'_

'_**Well your gonna need my help getting hottie over there, so I'm, not gonna leave anytime soon'**_

"Damn it" Sasuke came out of his thoughts to Sakura and Naruto staring at him.

"What?" he asked confused

"That's what we were gonna ask you" Sakura answered

"Why?"

"Cause you cussed kinda loudly" Naruto replied

"You guys are hearing things, I didn't say anything" Sasuke quickly lied

"Alright youthful students! We are going to play a youthful game of soccer" Guy-sensei yelled as he directed students outside.

"This is it! I'm taking you down today teme!" Naruto yelled

"Tch, yeah right dobe" Sasuke replied running onto the field as Guy-sensei yelled that it was boys vs. boys and they could pick their own teams. Sakura along with the rest of the girls sat on the bleachers. After one hour the game was tied and every goal made by Sasuke and Naruto.

"We have to end this game in a youthful tie my youthful students!" Guy yelled earning glares from both boys as they walked off the field. The girls all got up and picked teams but no one picked Sakura, because she was new. All the other teams had even number of people, so she couldn't join a team.

"Guy-sensei, could Sakura and I be a team?" Naruto yelled

"Why not my youthful friend" sensei yelled back just as loud

'_God, two loud idiots. Just what did I do to deserve this punishment?'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

"The winner of the game between the two girls' teams will play Sakura and Naruto. Ready. Set. GOOOO!" he screamed loud enough to be heard across campus. The game between the two teams took, what seemed like forever to Sakura, but was really only half an hour. Finally the team of preps won and stood there looking expectantly at Sakura and Naruto. As Sakura waited for Naruto, she started thinking.

"Uh-oh" Naruto muttered as he walked next to her

"What?" Sakura asked innocently

"I know that face, a lil to well"

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Here we go again"

"Shut up!"

"Are we gonna play or stand around flirting all day?" an obnoxious red-head asked. She had thick black glasses, and her uniform was _not_ appropriate, even for a hooker. Sakura rolled her eyes and got ready to play.

* * *

i am almost done with chapter 4 and will have that up by the end of the week, promis!


	4. Chapter 4

**On The Sidelines**

(Sasuke P.O.V)

My eyes never left Sakura as she dodged the other team. Unfortunately for me, my inner decided to show up at that moment.

'_**Remind me to thank the person responsible for the uniforms' my inner commented**_

'_Shut up and go away' _I mentally yelled

'_**Not until she's ours, we've had this talk before'**_

'_You're almost as perverted as Kakashi-sensei'_ I commented dryly

'_**Is there something wrong with that?'**_

I was pulled from my thoughts as he heard cheering and yelling. He looked up to see Naruto hugging Sakura, and a very pissed looking Karin. Naruto ran up, asking me if I saw that.

"Hn" I replied

"Awwwww! I can't believe you didn't see that!" Naruto yelled, "The ball bounced off my knee and almost hit the ground, but Sakura did this really cool dive-thing so that it was in the air again, and I kicked it for another goal!" Naruto then kissed her on her cheek and hugged her again, as she giggled and ran to go get changed. I watched her run away, and jumped when Naruto spoke up.

"Well?" he asked

"Well what?"

"What do you think of her?"

"What does it matter to you?" I asked harshly

"Man, you're like a brother to me, that's why it matters" he replied

"She's different, that's for sure. It's weird though…"I trailed off

"What's weird?" he questioned

"She doesn't go all fangirl on me. She actually seems like she hates me, I don't know what to do. This is all new to me." I confessed

"She had a bad experience with a guy back in Suna, and you look quite a bit like him. But she wouldn't hate you for that; she just has a problem not judging guys before she gets to know them. She tries not to, but she just can't help it. She did that with me too" he explained

"So that's how you two started dating" I thought out loud

"Dating?" he looked confused, and then it clicked. "Oh! No we aren't dating! She's my step-sister, but you can't act like you know about anything I just told you, ok? She'd kick me clear to the states" he finished staring at his best friend for an answer.

"Know what?" I asked

"Right" he laughed

"What I miss?" Sakura came back suddenly, and I noticed she was wearing something different than before. Instead of a blue shirt she had a white one with a red tank-top underneath, and her pants were dark ripped jeans instead of skinny jeans. She had let her wavy waist length hair down too.

"Why'd you change?" I asked without thinking

"Oh! Because that red-head from before threw her low-fat, no calorie, decaf, vanilla and strawberry coffee on me. So I had to change because I didn't want to wear it around all day" she finished with a smile. I stared at her with amazement.

"Sakura has almost perfect recall of close to any information she hears or reads" Naruto explained to my confused look. She nodded her head and then we turned and me and Sakura headed to math with Kureni-sensei. We walked in and saw Kiba sitting there with an empty table in front of him and an empty seat next to him. He smiled and waved us over when he saw us.

'_**Yes, we'll get to sit next to Cherry!' my inner yelled**_

'_Wait, who said I wanted to sit next to her? And when did you start calling her Cherry?' I asked_

'_**Um, I did, because I'm you. And when we started liking her' inner explained**_

"Sasuke" Kureni called on me

"I don't like her!" I yelled as I was pulled from my thoughts, everyone turned to look at me with shock on their faces.

"Don't like who Sasuke?" Kiba teased me, "is it Sakura?" at her name Sakura turned around to look at us.

"You're almost as bad as Naruto" I commented as I hit his head. I then realized that while I had been arguing with my inner, Gaara had sat with Sakura in front of Kiba, who I was next to. I saw him lean over and whisper something in her ear, which caused her to suppress laughter. All through class he would whisper to her and she would whisper back. It irritated me to no end, and I have no idea why.


End file.
